


【昊磊】山林道

by Adenosineeeeeee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenosineeeeeee/pseuds/Adenosineeeeeee
Summary: 现实向，是属于他们的成长故事。写得很松散，没有具体的故事线，因为本意是要完全按照现实状况发展去写，与其说创作不如说记录。一切情节有迹可循，因为相信这感情真实存在过。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊, 昊磊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【昊磊】山林道

00

“我只盼 这里有天 变回树 撤回路”

“遗落美好枝叶 换到好前途 皆负数”

01

刘昊然觉得宋祖儿失恋这件事是不难理解的。他不是瞧不起宋祖儿，他只是单纯地觉得失恋是很正常的而已。

“你就不能正常地安慰一下我吗！”宋祖儿的眼睛不知道是哭红的还是被刘昊然的直男发言气红的。

“哎，”刘昊然挠挠头，“我最近也失恋啊。”

拍缥缈录已经很累了，还要自揭伤疤安慰同组女演员，他觉得自己应该加片酬。

“嗯？？？”宋祖儿的伤心被八卦之心代替，“哪个小美女这么刚？”

“哈哈哈。”

“不是小美女。”

/

刘昊然有思考过他和吴磊关系好，究竟是因为他们真的“很搭”，还是只是因为在那个尚未成形的小圈子里，正好碰到他而已？

“刘昊然。”  
他从来不叫他哥的。这很少。他总是一口一个哥哥一口一个姐姐，这样会让人不设防备感到亲近。他从小就知道怎样和那些人相处。  
可刘昊然不是那些人。即便他大吴磊三岁，照道理吴磊也可以叫他哥的，可吴磊总觉得自己才是刘昊然的哥。

“第一次见你的时候，你一个人坐在角落里屁都不敢放一个，还不是我主动过去和你打招呼的？”吴磊揭刘昊然老底。

“我那才出道没多久好吗！”刘昊然作势要揍吴磊，“你小时候不是还被胡歌追着满场跑要合影啊！”

吴磊灵敏地躲过了刘昊然假惺惺的拳头，咯咯地笑着。后来他说，我一直记得我和你打招呼的场景。那时我们中间莫名其妙就隔了好多人，穿过人群的时候我撞到不少人，不停地说不好意思，然后终于走到你面前说你好啊我叫吴磊，都感觉好不容易。那一刻我就觉得我特别像罗密欧，在宴会上拼命邂逅茱丽叶。

得了吧你，读过罗密欧与茱丽叶么。刘昊然又吐槽，但还是忍不住笑了。

那时候刘昊然刚进入这个灯红酒绿的新新世界，觉得自己像是突然被投放到外星的人，身旁空荡荡，没有归属感也没有安全感。就像他拘谨地坐在节目后台，不知道先和谁做自我介绍比较好，只能在角落抓耳挠腮。

可他看到吴磊跌跌撞撞地穿过人海时，就莫名笃定，他是朝自己走来的。

一直走进了他的世界。

/

高能少年团这个想法，刘昊然最先是和吴磊说的。

他有这个想法蛮久了，尤其是网上的一些呼声他也有看。少年，少年。那些女孩总是那么说。说到少年，刘昊然会想到自己，想到吴磊，还有一些其他人。年轻人喜欢看年轻人一起的画面，那为什么不打造一部这样的综艺呢？

没想到他们还让我挂名策划23333 刘昊然在微信上飞快地打字。

你会来吧？刘昊然打出这句话时几乎是不假思索认为答案一定是肯定的。他们之前约好的，一定会再一起上节目玩。

当然啊！我能来一定来［/拳头］吴磊回复得也很快。

刘昊然是没有多想的。节目策划只是挂名，请mc轮不到他操心也轮不到他做主。他只是很简单地想着，这个节目的灵感之一就是少年，是他和吴磊这样年纪的人一起，这是自动归纳总结到一起的，好像从来没有在计划之外过。

所以最后吴磊没来时，刘昊然愣在那里很久。

后来的事也没什么好说了，人与人相处之间总是有很多说得到做不到的事。节目组也请了其他的mc，也是少年。刘昊然有一瞬不悦地想，此少年非彼少年。之后又很快释然了，他与他们相处得很愉快。他甚至捂住了最小的少年的眼睛，那个只比吴磊大一点的少年，会喊昊然哥的少年。他的世界越来越大，有了很多很多朋友，他不再是孤身一人的外星人了。

他又身处一片人海。只是他无法做到像当初的吴磊一样，穿越人群，找到他。

/

“你们听着不像恋人，像朋友。”宋祖儿插嘴。

“嗯，本来就只是朋友而已。”刘昊然淡淡地说，“只是那时候觉得，能比朋友多一些。”

“你说的故事令我想到吊桥效应。”宋祖儿试探地作出评论，“他也可以是别的谁啊，正好出现在那个时间点而已。”

刘昊然想反驳，可最后也只是耸耸肩不置可否。

当然不止是吊桥效应。但刘昊然也无法否认，他们当时身处那个大世界里的小天地，总是容易产生，这些就是我的所有，诸如此类的错觉。

也许他们也可以不在那个时刻见面。也许他们很久以后才相遇，在某个颁奖典礼，在某个时尚活动，在某个电影节……他们总能遇到的，刘昊然相信。只是情节不一样了，可能只是擦肩而过，只是侧身打个招呼，可能是对方人生剧本中很小很小的一个客串角色。又或者他们可以在一部戏里相遇。那他们的感情又会被填充很多其它的颜色。他可能不是客串了，而是某个单元剧的重要配角。

刘昊然时常觉得，现在这样不像个好故事，没头没尾的，吊着一口气，让人念着想着拉拉扯扯，结不了局。

他想继续讲他的故事，可显然宋祖儿不是很感兴趣这个没有结果的过程了。

“再给你一次机会，你还会希望在那个时候遇到他吗？”失恋的女生总是喜欢回想、假设。

刘昊然有些结舌。他想了想，张开嘴又闭上了，最后笑着摇摇头。

“没有再一次机会了。”

“人生只有一次的。”

02

十八岁的刘昊然面前是一碗面，他在埋头苦吃。

十六岁的吴磊看着他埋头苦吃，又看了看自己的面还有餐桌中间摆的地瓜丸，咽了咽口水。

吃了一会儿刘昊然抬起头：“你不吃吗？”

吴磊撇撇嘴：“我减肥。”

刘昊然有点想揍他，但是看在是吴磊请自己吃饭的份上作罢。吴磊最后果然还是没忍住吃了一口面，边吃边说，哎我晚上又要跑圈了。

刘昊然终于忍不住了，啪地一声放下筷子：“吴磊，世界上有两种人最可恨。一种是学霸说自己考砸了，另一种是瘦子嚷嚷要减肥。”

吴磊笑了说好好好，我不说了。

他吸了一口饮料，又说，我只是想赶紧变成真男人。  
嗯？刘昊然抬头。

就，真正的男子汉那种。吴磊正色道，我真的不喜欢小鲜肉这个词。

我也是！刘昊然立马表示赞同。其实就是奶油小生的代名词，还莫名有种情色意味……

可是你已经很高了……吴磊嘟囔着。

这和身高有什么关系？刘昊然哭笑不得。

诶算了，吴磊说，反正我不当小鲜肉。

嗯，我也是。刘昊然认真地说，慢慢来吧，毕竟我们是演员，只要好好演戏，总能转型的。

你知道吗刘昊然？吴磊忽然问，我特别不喜欢别人弟弟弟弟地叫我。

刘昊然愣了一下，是吗？

“可能我是比他们小吧，但总是叫我弟弟算什么。我也会长大的啊。”吴磊拨着手指，“没有人能一辈子是弟弟的。”

“工作时也是……好多想演的想尝试的却总是因为年纪问题，演不出来，要不就是不准演……”

“刘昊然，我好想赶紧长大啊。”

吴磊趴在餐桌上鼓着嘴说。

刘昊然有点惊讶，而后觉得这是自己发挥成年人导师力量的时候，想特别语重心长地说些谆谆教诲，又发现不知该说啥。

“我特别能理解你，”刘昊然挠挠头，思索如何措辞比较合适，“就像我也经常想，青春片我还能演几年呢？我要怎样才能尽早尝试不同角色呢？大概就是每个演员必经之路吧……”

两人都沉默了一会儿，然后吴磊像满血复活一样从桌上弹起来：“嗯，对！必经之路。”然后故意做出上天入地的那些中二姿势，“就像主角要升级那肯定是一关关打怪先从新手村开始。”

刘昊然被吴磊的反应笑死了。吴磊不在乎，特别认真地和刘昊然说：“刘昊然，我们俩一定要做好演员。”

刘昊然看到吴磊眼中闪烁的光芒，忽然有种心动的感觉，说，好。  
“十年后，好兄弟双影帝！”

现在刘昊然再回想这些事，他很少去计较什么十年，什么兄弟之类的，更不会想双影帝这回事。他只是想，吴磊如果再告诉自己他好想赶紧长大，他会怎么回答？

后来他无意间看到吴磊一个视频。视频里问吴磊成年了是什么感受，吴磊似笑非笑地说，就，感觉被全世界抛弃了。

刘昊然知道，他也不用再考虑这个问题了。

03

在北电军训的第一个晚上，同学们围坐在篝火边上起哄要吴磊唱歌。吴磊有点不好意思，他挠挠头：“你们知道借我这首歌吗？”

“知道知道，”有几个女生马上表示听过，“你唱这首啊？”

“我们一起唱好不好？”他类似求助地看着那几个人，对面的女生们笑了起来。旁边的男生推搡他：“独唱就独唱呗！害什么臊啊！”

最后他拗不过，轻轻地唱起了借我十年借我亡命天涯的勇敢。

上一次唱这首歌还是准备生日会的时候，他在儿时和借我里面选，刘昊然听了以后说选儿时。吴磊问为什么？刘昊然说因为原唱和我的名字比较像。

吴磊无语地看着刘昊然，刘昊然笑了说我开玩笑的，这首比较适合成年礼。然后刘昊然拿掉右耳里塞着的耳机还给吴磊，说没想到你喜欢听这种软绵绵的歌啊。

吴磊不满，民谣的美像你这种只听芭乐的人是不会懂的。

陈奕迅怎么就芭乐了？！刘昊然奋起了，你跟我说说，谁能凭爱意要富士山私有这种水平的词，能说是芭乐吗！

“谁都只得那双手靠拥抱亦难任你拥有，要拥有必先懂失去怎接受~” 还唱了起来。

“天哪……”吴磊往沙发上一倒用抱枕盖住头。

借我说得出口的旦旦誓言  
借我孤绝如初见

“吴磊，吴磊！”

吴磊抬起头有点迷茫地看向前方，发现大家都盯着自己不作声。

“怎么了？”他还没反应过来。

“吴磊……”半晌，其中一个男生这才开口。

“你流鼻血了……”

/

“你怎么又流鼻血了？”刘昊然皱着眉头给吴磊递过去一张餐巾纸。

“我这鼻血流了十六年了，”吴磊仰起头把纸巾塞进流血不止的左鼻孔，“诶你好小气哦，多给几张嘛。”

刘昊然抽了两张纸就塞进吴磊的右鼻孔，顺便抓住吴磊的右手举起来：“要这样。”

吴磊不满地把右鼻孔里的纸团扯出来：“我又没有两个鼻孔都流血！”

刘昊然看了他一眼，哼地笑了一声。

“你是不是，憋太久了？”

吴磊愣在那里：“什么啊？”然后马上反应过来，“哇噻刘昊然你好不要脸！”

“我怎么不要脸了，”刘昊然坏笑着，又递过去一张餐巾纸，“需要吗？”

吴磊拍案而起：“流氓！”

“啧啧啧，你小小年纪脑袋里装的都是什么淫秽色情，”刘昊然摇摇头，“给你擦鼻血的。怎么，你还想要其它用途？”

“我就是上火而已。”吴磊一把扯过纸，给自己血流成河的左鼻孔换了一团餐巾纸，“亏我还带你来这个横店留守儿童聚餐点，就知道笑话我。”

刘昊然继续调侃：“那你现在带我来这儿，我也算是打进你们童星内部圈子了？”

吴磊顾着吃饭，头都没抬：“哪有什么童星圈子。大家叫我们一声童星，也算是给我们面子，实际上都只是没什么名气的小演员罢了。”

这话让刘昊然不知怎么接，他顿了顿说，可你现在也挺有名的……

吴磊笑了，把筷子往桌上一放，长长地哎了一声，人家说你有名你就有名，说你没名你就没名，嘴巴一张一合的事。我们之中的人啊，很多不知不觉间就消失了。有些是退圈从事别的行业去了，有些就是莫名其妙地，不知不觉就见不到了。

吴磊摆出一副严肃的面孔望着刘昊然：“所以珍惜啊兄弟，指不着哪天你就见不到我了。”

那时刚刚成年没多久的刘昊然忽然就觉得，面前这位一直被自己“碾压”的未成年好遥远，像是一转身就会看不见的那种。他只能愣愣地盯着对方，说不出话。

“哈哈，看你这副吓傻了的样！”吴磊发出一声爆笑，然后一筷子夹走了最后一个地瓜丸。

刘昊然这才反应过来：“上火你还吃！”

/

回寝室的路上吴磊可怜的鼻子滴了一路的血。教官看到还以为出现了什么伤害事故。吴磊仰着头擦鼻血时还有人不忘过来套近乎，说诶我也喜欢民谣啊。

吴磊不知道刘昊然现在是不是还喜欢听芭乐，但他还是钟情民谣的。他自认还是比较专一的。除了民谣以外也喜欢轻摇滚，房间里除了游戏设备最贵的就是音响了，他是那种可以把自己关在房间里听一整天leessang的人。

你就是音乐开太响了才耳背，刘昊然当时是这么诟病他的。

切，吴磊笑着把头撇到一边，你刚刚说什么来着？

好话不说二遍。刘昊然挑了挑眉头。

我耳背嘛。吴磊难得地撒娇，你再说一遍好不好？

刘昊然低头笑了不说话。吴磊又切了一声，胆小鬼。

刘昊然伸过手去牵住吴磊的手，你明明听见了。

刘昊然不知道的是，吴磊现在已经改听illion了，虽说也不一定是为了保护听力。可能再专一的人也有想改变口味的一天。而吴磊不知道的是，刘昊然现在只听轻音乐和白噪音。

他们多多少少都改变了，说了后会无期，走向平凡之路。

“是吗。”吴磊冲那个人笑了，是他标志性礼貌又疏离的微笑，“没想到你也喜欢这种软绵绵的音乐啊。”

04

认识吴磊的人都会说，吴磊是个很有冲劲的小朋友。  
吴磊很难在心中界定这个冲劲究竟算什么。因为在他看来，他只是努力做好自己该做的事。只是他的努力总是没什么回报。  
这点吴磊是承认的，他运气不太好。以至于他说黎簇你怎么这么倒霉时，他总感觉是在说自己。

“唉，如果没碰上这倒霉编剧……”  
“唉，如果这部剧暑假播……”  
“唉，如果投资方靠谱……”

吴磊有点听厌了。

可是当粉丝问，这个戏怎么还不上啊？那部剧什么时候播啊？他也只好耐着性子婉转一点回答，这个世界上有很多戏，拍了没有机会播出的……

他都知道的。  
可他也只能一往无前地向前冲。

/

阿修罗撤档了。

刘昊然在微博刷到这条消息的时候，心里感觉很复杂。

他想着要不要给吴磊发条微信，可是翻翻聊天记录，上次说话还是512那天，并且是他发了消息，吴磊没回。

刘昊然想自己什么时候才能停止自讨没趣。

因为拍缥缈录，阿修罗这部片子他还没机会去看。他的经纪人倒是很来劲，神经兮兮地跑去首映，然后兴冲冲地回来告诉刘昊然，特烂，你放心吧。

刘昊然哭笑不得，放心什么？

你不是跟他不和吗？经纪人很理所当然的样子。

……没有不和。刘昊然懒得解释了，你以后别再说这样的话了。

经纪人瞪着眼睛要发飙，以为刘昊然开始翅膀硬了。她好像总以为自己才是刘昊然的老板。

刘昊然不想跟她吵，赶紧添了一句，让别人听见多不好。

他是真的不想和她吵。现在他还没有能力摆脱这个戏精，他想以后自己当家做主了马上炒掉她。他甚至有点想念那个啥事都处理不好的国庆哥了，至少不是个长舌的控制狂。

不过，哪个艺人一路走来还没换过几个经纪人呢。

“你可以炒掉你的经纪人，我可不能炒掉我妈啊。”刘昊然想起吴磊上次无奈的笑。怕刘昊然误会，他又加了一句，不过我妈肯定不会害我就对了。

刘昊然听了也觉得无奈。

/

阿修罗刚开机的时候，吴磊告诉刘昊然他要去大山里拍戏了，要好久才能出来。刘昊然问多久啊？吴磊说他也不知道，应该要从夏天拍到冬天。

那么久？！刘昊然咂舌，你自己接的？你妈帮你接的？

我妈看了剧本说好，我看了觉得也还行，就接了呗。吴磊吐了吐舌头，诶呀我要好久见不到你了。

应该还是有机会出来的吧？刘昊然有点担心，真的一直在大山里吗？

反正我记得要去青海。有其它通告应该可以出来的。吴磊思索着。我已经开始做体能训练了，还找了世界冠军学跑酷呢！飞檐走壁，刷刷刷！

看到吴磊的兴奋劲儿，刘昊然笑了，问这部电影讲什么的？

嗯，就是，阿修罗王有三个头，其中一个掉到了人间变成了如意，另外两个头就去找他然后都死了的故事。吴磊尽量一句话终结，哦阿修罗王是坏的，如意是好的。我是如意。

刘昊然一下子不知道该怎么评价。

吴磊好像是看出了刘昊然的疑虑，马上说没事你放心吧，这里的导演和制作人都很靠谱，听说投资了几个亿，之后要去美国做特效呢。好像之前已经筹划了三年了，我看他们搭的全是实景，很辛苦……

然后blabla说了一堆，总之吴磊觉得，他们特别有匠心精神。

刘昊然听了也挺高兴的，说那上映了我一定去看，给你包场！

吴磊笑了，那我提前谢谢你咯！  
他声音里是充满对未来的憧憬，好想快点进组啊。

现在想想，当时的吴磊和自己都很天真。以为努力就会有结果，以为诚意一定有收获，以为表面上的可靠就是真正的值得信赖。他没看电影，但他去看了那部电影的纪录片，看到吴磊不停流血的鼻子和吊着威亚从山上摔下来，看到他冻得要命还拼命喝冰水。

刘昊然想着，吴磊也一定想象过吧，这部电影带给他荣耀，一切付出也都有回报。也许那些投了钱的冤大头也是这么想的，自己正在拯救中国工业电影。

可能世界总是不那么公平的。

/

滴，来自刘昊然的新信息。

还好吗？

简单的三个字。和上一次发的消息一模一样。

吴磊原本心情就很低落，看到这个消息更加不爽了。他有些恼怒地回了一句，和你有关系吗？然后把手机扔到了边上。

他知道刘昊然不是来看他笑话的。两个月前不是，这次也不是。可他能怎么回复？我很好啊虽然我的电影上映三天就撤档了？还是，我一点都不好我是个loser我需要你求求你我们复合吧？

吴磊不是不能接受失败的人。他也没少受过冷眼。他只是讨厌刘昊然这么对自己。

毕竟是一直爱慕又暗暗较劲的竞争对手。

过后他看了眼手机，发现有两个来自刘昊然的未接电话。吴磊想了想，还是打回去了。

“喂？”通了。

“干嘛。”吴磊瓮声瓮气。

刘昊然愣了一秒觉得有点好笑：“你打过来你问我干嘛？”

吴磊要挂电话了。

“诶别别别！我有话要跟你说。”刘昊然赶紧制止。

吴磊等着。

“额……”  
“我最近在拍缥缈录。”

“我知道。”

“在襄阳呆了好久。冬天拍到夏天。”  
“还有一个月就杀青了。”  
“也不知道结果会怎么样。”

“如果扑了也没办法……”“会好的。”  
刘昊然和吴磊同时说。

吴磊愣了一下，差点破口大骂：“刘昊然你有病吧？”  
然后爆发了。

“你说的什么狗屁话！？”  
“你以为你在安慰我吗？太看得起自己了吧！”  
“你这么说是什么意思？过家家吗，在哄我吗！我需要你这样吗你以为你是谁！还‘还好吗’，我跟你讲老子好得很！不需要你可怜更不用你这样说自己还没拍完的戏！”

“我脑子秀逗了我打电话回你！”

吴磊骂得直喘。刘昊然居然还真的居高临下跑来慰问了，他感觉要气死了。

对面的声音像是等着他骂完：“好点了吗？”

“……？”

“心里很堵吧。”

刘昊然轻轻的，声音像一片羽毛。

“怕你没人发脾气，给你骂一骂。”

吴磊怔在那里。

“以后你有事别总憋在心里，想说就说。”  
“别人的感受有时，嗯，也不是很重要。”

良久的沉默。

电话线间停留的间隙令彼此都听得到对方的呼吸。好像有什么东西破土而出。

吴磊深吸一口气，尽力压下内心的情绪：“刘昊然，”  
可他一出声就忍不住了，眼泪刷地就下来了：“你找我骂就让我骂个痛快不行吗？”  
浓重的鼻音里带着哭腔：“现在说这些，成心让我愧疚吗？”

让我后悔吗？

对面的声音依旧很温柔：“不要愧疚啊。我说了嘛，别人的感受有时也不是很重要。”  
然后嘿嘿地笑了起来：“听你这语气，应该是好点了。”

吴磊抽一张餐巾纸擦眼泪，然后吸了吸鼻子。  
“刘昊然你个大傻逼。”

你又不是别人。

05

拍完缥缈录的那段时间，刘昊然一度觉得自己病得厉害。

“我觉得我拍伤了。”刘昊然头上顶着个冰袋，“可能我不适合当演员。”

“又说丧气话。”助理在旁边帮他收拾床，“人一生病就容易多想，你还是赶紧睡会儿吧。看你这娇气的……”

刘昊然不想听助理说自己，翻了个身面向墙，冰袋从额头上滑了下来，贴着自己的眼皮和鼻尖。空调风呼呼地往脸上吹。

好凉。

夏天就要结束了啊。

/

刘昊然是个非常谦逊有礼的小伙子。就和大部分真正谦虚的人一样，正是因为足够有底气，才能面对事情时不卑不亢。

骨子里，他甚至认为自己有故作清高之嫌。他不抵触这个，很平淡地接受自己的一切，就像他可以大方地表示自己不是总表现出的那么阳光。他承认的。

“更多时候，我想把自己包起来。”刘昊然曾经这么告诉吴磊。

他只记得对方沉默了很久，最后给了他一个小孩子一样的抱抱。而刘昊然只是叹了口气，扯去了别的话题。

他也是想说些什么的。可不知道为什么，每次自己和吴磊掏心掏肺地说很多话，吴磊最后总是沉默，沉默，沉默。或者对方会抱抱自己，给自己讲个笑话，或者问，你想一起打游戏吗？

刘昊然有时真的很想大喊，不，我不想！我想听你说你的心里话！

可他最后只会说，好，等我上线。

刘昊然想，可能吴磊只是还太小了，还没长大。也许他还没有这些烦恼。

他不爱这么想，也更是不愿意吴磊知道自己这么想。如果世界上有谁知道吴磊有多么不愿意被当成小孩对待，那一定是刘昊然。

久而久之，他们也就越来越少讨论这方面的话题了。或者说，各种话题。

空调风还在往脸上打，刘昊然闭着眼睛摸索床头柜上的遥控器。他手一挥，遥控器“啪”地一声掉到了地上。

也许这就是开端，刘昊然想。

/

艺考是一道坎。

“别紧张，真的别紧张。好好记住该记的东西，形体要端正，要自信。”刘昊然向吴磊传授经验，“你别紧张。”

刘昊然把“你别紧张”重复了许多遍，因为吴磊看起来真的有些焦虑。一般他们两人中自己才是焦虑的那个，而当吴磊开始絮絮叨叨重复一件事时，刘昊然就知道，他在紧张。  
那是一个他又特别希望吴磊“没有长大”的瞬间。这心情在那段简短的VCR里流露了出来，即便他暂停着想了一会儿。

无忧无虑。

吴磊听到这词时一怔。

而我们并不是彼此，又怎知对方有何忧愁，有何顾虑？

/

“所以不考的话为什么不提前告诉我？”

拉长。

“那你能说说你为什么没去吗？你报名了的对吧？”

有一根丝线，在拉长。

“唉。”隔着电话线他能听见对方的叹息，“你不说话算怎么回事啊。”

啪！  
吴磊听到一声响。  
那根连结他们之间关系的线。

“我就是喜欢北电而已。”吴磊非常简短地解释道。他并不是一个喜欢刻意解除误会的人。他认为，能理解当然好，不理解的话，自己也不一定需要对方那份态度。

也正是在一起后，刘昊然才意识到吴磊是一个比起表面上要我行我素得多的人。而平时好像为了大家开心，即便内心倔得像头驴，他也会顺着别人的意思说。

这态度简直像“你开心就好”。

他们不是在吵架。彼此都在让步，可是有时候就是，退一步海阔天空，而越退，两个人之间隔得越远。刘昊然为此觉得累，也觉得怕。

猜心游戏何时结束。

“你是不是觉得，”对面忽然开口。

刘昊然满怀希望地打起精神，他希望吴磊能够对自己敞开心扉。

“你是不是觉得，我像个小孩？”

/

这是一家日式料理店，整家店的装潢都是日式风格，有点像那些居酒屋，可里面也有包间，铺了榻榻米。刘昊然订了一个小包间，方便说话。

刘昊然这种守时的人只有面对吴磊时会稍微不守时一些。一开始他还会觉得不好意思，后面有一次，吴磊说我特别喜欢等你的感觉。

“为什么？”刘昊然有些惊讶，过一会儿又自问自答，“小狐狸和小王子吗。”

说完自己都笑了。

吴磊没笑，他点点头，又摇摇头。

如果可以做玫瑰花，谁会想做小狐狸呢。

/

两人之前隔着寿喜锅蒸腾的水汽，朦朦胧胧的看不清对方。空气里隐约的气氛双方都能感觉到，就像是在等谁先打破沉默。

刘昊然拿起手边的蛋打进锅里，刺啦刺啦的。吴磊顺手把豆腐放下去，然后是白菜，鱿鱼，金针菇……

“抱歉。”刘昊然忽然开口。

吴磊心里一紧，强装镇定问：“怎么了？”

“我……”刘昊然一抬眼对上吴磊的眼神，话到嘴边忽然又说不出来了。

“怎么了？”吴磊又问了一遍，脸上是慌张的笑。

“啊不是，”刘昊然急忙转开眼神，“我忽然想起来你喜欢吃溏心蛋。”

这个答案让吴磊有些失望，又有些安心。他连忙回答：“没事没事。”他嘴快地补了一句，“我现在不爱吃溏心的了。”

刘昊然身影一僵。吴磊话说出口自己也愣了。然后两个人都低下头默默吃东西。

吴磊感到热腾腾的水汽扑向自己的额头。他抬眼悄悄看向刘昊然，隔着雾气看不清，只能看到一个疲惫的轮廓。

他知道要发生什么了，可他不知如何去阻止，或者说，要不要阻止。

那种疲惫吴磊不是第一次看到。他很奇怪，以前明明不是这样的，而问刘昊然怎么了，他也只是说没什么。就像之前问，你是不是把我当小孩？对方回答，没有。

可你明明就是。吴磊在心里想。

那根线，吴磊一直感受的。他们越来越远，而这其中的原因他不明白。他怎么想也想不出，自己明明还是什么事都会和刘昊然交流感想，可对方总觉得自己表现得不够。

究竟是什么不够，可能连刘昊然自己也不知道。他把这总结为，他们的成长出现了距离。而再这样耗下去，只是对二人原有的情感的损害。

毕竟，他们哪只是朋友。他们还是对手。一层层微妙关系套上一个巨大的壳，哪里出了漏洞都无法寻补。

刘昊然自嘲般地想，多么冠冕堂皇的理由啊。

他抬头看着对方。吴磊像一只小仓鼠一样小口小口地吃着菜，这令刘昊然脑海里忽然又出现“无忧无虑”这个词。

而像是感受到了这目光，吴磊抬起头与他对视。刘昊然忽然感到全身被冻住无法移动。

那双眼睛非常天真，天真到他觉得，他们真的已经很不一样了。

在那个瞬间，他只能说出一句话。  
刘昊然微微张口：

“我们还是分开吧。”

不是什么晴天霹雳一句话。吴磊只是想，他果然是来和我说这个的。  
原来分手这么简单。

就像是在平静的湖面上砸了一颗小石子，没有想象中引起什么滔天巨浪，只是荡起一阵小小涟漪，几乎察觉不出痕迹。吴磊没抬头看刘昊然，只是抿着嘴使劲地点头，牙齿隔着嘴唇紧紧地咬在一起。

刘昊然看他这样，以不可听闻的声音轻轻地“唉”了一声。也不知是松了一口气，还是叹了一口气。

吴磊拿着筷子在寿喜锅里挑来挑去，可感觉眼前一片都是虚的，完全不知道自己要挑什么，以至于他的动作像在涮筷子。

他最后夹起一块白菜准备放入口，想了想还是先把筷子放到一边，抬头看向刘昊然：

“不过，我们还是哥们儿，对吧？”

刘昊然对上吴磊的眼神，觉得心底有一个小洞止不住地往上冒苦水，咕嘟咕嘟的。他想，何必呢。

可他只是努力扯起一个微笑：

“对啊。”

吴磊又咬着嘴唇使劲点了点头，重新拿起筷子一口咬下那块白菜，嚼了两口，喉咙里发出咔咔的怪音，像是咳嗽又像是哭了。

“怎么了？”刘昊然皱起眉头。

“噎着了……”吴磊皱着眉头，脸上表情十分怪异。

刘昊然心里难过，起身走过去给他拍背。他的手掌感受着那清瘦的骨骼，而对方忽然转过身一把抱住他。

“哥们儿之间也可以抱的。”吴磊像是怕他逃跑一样赶紧解释。

刘昊然身体僵硬了一秒，而后叹了口气：“嗯。”他手抬起来想摸摸吴磊的头，可举到半空还是垂下了。

吴磊身体有些发抖。他一边为这结局庆幸，一边又莫名眼眶湿润。可吴磊知道自己真的不能哭。万一哭了以后刘昊然心软了怎么办，那他们不就分不成手了吗？

刘昊然看到吴磊这样，自己心里也在翻滚，他搜肠刮肚想找些安慰人的话：

“没事，分开其实挺好的。”

他抬起头望着天花板不去看吴磊。

“你看啊，我们以后就又是好哥们儿了，以后再也不会吵架了。”

“也不需要找各种借口溜出来见面了。”

尝试着换轻松的语气。

“打游戏可以找更厉害的队友不用彼此给对方拖后腿了。”

“对了，我的账号换了……”

“我知道。”不知为何吴磊听到这句话反而破涕为笑。

可能是因为原本就是心照不宣的事，现在却一本正经地讲出来，更显得这情侣关系生疏。

“账号换了，其实也不是很想打那么多游戏了。所以之后……反正你别误会。”

吴磊点点头，抬起手毫不顾忌形象地拿袖子擦了一把脸：“当然。别把我想那么小气好吗。”

露出那张熟悉的笑脸。

刘昊然的表情淡淡的，可吴磊知道他在难过。

后来说了些什么做了些什么，吴磊都有些记不清了。他们大概又说了些笑话，像很久以前一样插科打诨，像从来没变过一样。他们一直是这般好的兄弟，没有作为对手的暗流涌动，也没有曾经存在的朦胧。

再之后也不知是谁的一通电话，刘昊然必须走了。临走前他问吴磊要不要一起，他捎他一路。吴磊急忙摆手说不了不了，一会儿我助理来接我。刘昊然也没坚持，默默把账给结了，然后跟吴磊说再见。

“嗯嗯再见。”他走时吴磊还在挑着寿喜锅里剩下的蟹肉棒吃得很欢快。

和式的推拉门被拉开，外面的喧闹声涌进来，再关上，房屋内一下子好静好静，只有寿喜锅还刺啦刺啦冒着泡的声音。吴磊嫌吵，把炉子关了。  
青菜。金针菇。鱿鱼。豆腐。吴磊往嘴里胡乱地塞着。味道混在一起，说不上差，只是有些怪异。但他什么都不愿想，只是把那些凉了的食物一并吞下。  
最后是鸡蛋。蛋不是溏心的，放在里面太久已经老了。吴磊一口咬下去感到有些噎人。他喝了口那微甜的汤想努力咽了下去，但怎么努力都还是噎人。

他这才想起来刘昊然抱着他时说了什么。

“哥们儿之间也可以哭的。”他轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，语气故作轻松，“男人哭吧哭吧不是罪。”

刘昊然的笑话还是这么蹩脚且不合时宜。吴磊嘴里嚼着鸡蛋，不以为意地想刚刚真的是太懵了，居然没有像平时一样嘲笑或者吐槽刘昊然一番。

可他愈咀嚼口中的食物，那食物却愈是难以下咽，甚至如同变了味，有什么淡淡的苦味和咸味混杂在了一起。

他鼻子一皱，终于还是不可抑制地哭出声来。

吴磊特别想控诉刘昊然，哪有你这么温柔地分手的？我都要不想分手了。

可他的对面是一炉安静的寿喜锅。而他也只是独自坐在柔软的榻榻米上，一边哭一边咳，喉咙里发出奇怪的咔咔声。

06

影上映的那天，刘昊然买了票一个人去看。戴着墨镜口罩把自己裹得严严实实的，像瞎子阿炳。

大导演的片子他一般都会去看，他还是挺喜张艺谋的风格的。只是这次主打水墨杀场，全画以黑白为基调，他看得眼晕，想了想还是更喜欢妖猫传的色彩。

刘昊然当然也注意到了那个小将军。看到最后杨平和青萍共死的一幕，刘昊然甚至有些感叹。少年人的狠绝与悸动，执念与留恋。

他很想给吴磊发个微信，说我看了影，你表现得挺好，说你台词其实和以前比还是进步了，不用急，说不知道你有没有看妖猫传，最后杨平青萍死时我莫名想到了白龙和贵妃……

刘昊然终究是没敢和吴磊说这些的，最后只能和助理分享这些感想。助理一边玩手机，一边漫不经心地回了一句，昊哥别介，他比不上你。

刘昊然哑然，我不是这个意思。

可能他与吴磊之间的比较是永远不会少的。大IP男主，大导电影，杂志代言……他们俩好像就处于这种莫名其妙的明争暗斗中。总是有东西可以比较，而外界更是热衷于替他们俩分个高下。这让刘昊然觉得无聊。娱乐圈又不是角斗场你死我活，只有一个人能留下来。

不过他也不至于为此多愁善感到胡思乱想他们不身在娱乐圈什么的，比如校园里两个校草的相遇，或者篮球赛上对抗的队伍，就像那些青春片一样。刘昊然觉得这没有意义。如果他不是演员刘昊然，吴磊不是演员吴磊，那么他们相遇了，可能也不会互相吸引了。

刘昊然还是很希望能和吴磊共演一部戏的。

/

曾经网上疯传吴磊会出演某青春片的男主角。一度让刘昊然都要信以为真了。  
“你不会真的要演吧？”刘昊然盯着吴磊。

“怎么，我不能演吗？”吴磊一脸理直气壮。刘昊然瞪大了眼睛，刚想说些什么，吴磊噗嗤一声笑了出来，“只是在接触，还不知道呢。你别紧张。”  
“不是，又不是我演，我紧张什么……”刘昊然吐槽，“我只是想到之前那个电影……”

吴磊一愣，才算回想起他指的是哪部电影。

当时最好的我们要拍电影，刘昊然仍旧饰演余淮，而吴磊被邀请担当重要角色。而这个重要角色，也就是现下正在疯传的这部网剧的主角。吴磊进组早，彼时已经拍了几场戏了，穿着白色的衬衣和牛仔的背带裤，大夏天坐在学校的顶楼，旁边的打光板更是令他的额头上细细密密出了很多汗。

然后就忽然接到消息说这部电影不用继续拍了。

电影黄掉通常有很多理由，资金，制作方，IP著作权……这次传得最多的理由是女主角跑了。

好可惜啊。当时吴磊这么和刘昊然说，还以为可以一起演戏了。

没关系，刘昊然安慰他，咱们以后还有很多机会嘛。

哪知那真的是唯一一次了。

生活还在匆匆忙忙地过着，这件关于系列网剧的不大不小的事很快被抛到脑后。刘昊然甚至都忘了去问一声吴磊最后的决定，只是在网剧播出不久后“余淮”又被带上热搜，他点进去一看，想，哦，他没接。

实际上，吴磊的确对这类题材没有太大兴趣。为这部网剧留了意，一是因为众人对他出演这个角色的确呼声极高。还有一点就是，他心里微妙地认为，出演了这个角色可以补偿某种遗憾。

所以作者亲自邀请他时，他是有些动心的。可也不知是否是天意，斗破开机的时间定了下来，他必须放弃这部青春剧。

“真抱歉啊。”吴磊有些不好意思，“两次机会都无法出演林杨。”

“没事，没事。”作者回复他，“可能就是无缘吧。”

吴磊愣了一秒。

无缘吗。

这句话之后经常不经意间就在耳边回荡，令他想起许多“无缘”的瞬间。这部电影，那档综艺，大学择校……  
也许“无缘”并不是指真的毫无缘分，那样反而不会令人意气难平。怕就怕在，原本有这个机会，却一次一次错过了。

吴磊至今也未弄清楚那部电影被叫停的真实原因。而那短暂的拍摄时间甚至令他怀疑它是否真正存在过。网上除了几张模糊的路透和一条模棱两可的消息以外，再没留下多余的痕迹。

虽然吧，现在再说这个也没什么意义了。

吴磊眯着眼睛望向天花板。

也许像现在这样的状态维持很久很久之后，大家也会忘记刘昊然和吴磊曾经是非常好的朋友，忘记他们为数不多一起出现的综艺和盛典。也许他们自己都会忘记，他们曾多要好。

他闭上眼。

都会成为被遗忘的过去。

07

在那位和他有着“一起长大”的情谊的女生走之前，刘昊然在北京为她饯行。席间，他问她你有没有后悔过？

她问后悔什么？

刘昊然差点脱口而出不务正业。后面改口道，嗯，比如，离开了一段时间古典来了娱乐圈？

这么白痴的问题？女生撅着嘴，不屑于回答的样子。刘昊然赶紧摆手，当我没问当我没问。

隔了一会儿女生想了想又抬起头道，后悔谁都会有吧。不过我不因为这件事后悔。

记得我有段时间偷着弹吉他不练琴，被老师发现了。我以为老师会骂我，因为吉他和提琴的指法很不同。可是老师只是露出那种很震惊又很心疼的眼神，说，你就是这样对待你拉大提琴的手指吗？  
那一刻我好后悔好后悔，接着有一个多月没碰吉他。  
不过后来你也知道啦，我还是又回去玩吉他了哈哈哈。

女生笑得开朗，说，所以那些什么想要戒掉的事，最后发现太喜欢了还是会兜兜转转回去做的吧。刘源，你一定要做自己喜欢的事啊。

刘昊然点点头，当然。

回去的路上他却一直在想这句话。喜欢的事？自己喜欢什么事呢？

演戏啊。吴磊一边打游戏一边回答，我喜欢演戏啊。

在我面前还说什么场面话？刘昊然撇了他一眼，靠这不是我的手机吗！

诶就玩一下下嘛。吴磊躲了过去，我真的喜欢演戏啊，怎么难道你不喜欢吗？

“我……”他一时语塞。

并不是同一回事。

刘昊然自然是喜欢演戏的，就像他喜欢读财经杂志，喜欢做数独，曾经想要当个程序员一样。他站在一个原点上，可以向外各种方向出发。也许今天他演累了，明天他就去做行走了。

他自认天空开阔，好像永远可以即刻扔下包袱奔去另一个地方。像一阵自由的风。

而那个人，刘昊然认为他走在一条窄窄的独木桥上。别人说，边上就是康庄大道，走累了下来啊！那人说，没事，我喜欢这条。简直就和挑食一样。刘昊然曾多次劝过他，茄子对身体好的，豆子对身体好的，你吃一点啊！他不听，一扭头说我从小就不吃。

“你能不能换个角度看问题？”刘昊然忘了是因为什么同他生气了，只记得自己这样批评吴磊，“我这是为你好！”

“可我有我的习惯。我就不能为自己的选择负责吗？”

对方梗着脖子，令刘昊然有些哑口无言。自己什么时候变成了一个讨人嫌的“大家长”？

情侣之间，忌居高临下。

刘昊然走到树荫下，手机因为气温有些发烫。他摩挲着手机壳想着，当时吴磊拿去玩的那部手机已经换掉了，现在空剩一个壳。

/

曾经有一段时间，刘昊然热爱发烧的感觉，那样好像自己无所事事的瞎想都有了理由，而伤春悲秋终于可以当作一件正事来做了。  
刘昊然想，他大概真的是疲惫了。

他甚至有一点点想念唐探一之前那段时光，工作不多却很充实，每天上课，周末拍戏，闲暇时间和朋友小聚喝酒打游戏。很开心。那时候吴磊已经很忙了。看着他拍戏综艺站台连轴转，刘昊然问他，你不用休息吗？吴磊眨眨眼，我觉得还好。

所以刘昊然当时就以为自己也会“还好”。

而现在，他站在风眼，享受着升腾而起的快感，又时刻害怕着被风吞噬。他顺着风无限加速，一边感恩一边惶恐。他有时看看吴磊，再看看自己，莫名就有种恐慌。

“我想休息。”他告诉经纪人。  
经纪人皱起了眉头，说我知道拍缥缈录是个很大的消耗，但现在是上升期，你不能总这样……  
“我要休息。”他又说了一遍，笃定地。

自己算顺风顺水的，他经常这么想。自己的人生没经历过什么大风浪，可以坚持自己喜欢的事，大部分努力都有结果。而出现一些小波折，也很快在各种帮助和自己的努力下摆平了。总之，一切困难过后好像都有了最光明的结局。

可就是这样他才更疑惑，如果没有到达光明的结局呢？

“诶呦，你当初那一步走得真对，有眼光有眼光。”  
“好险啊，不过现在好就行了！”  
“才二十岁就这么有成就，现在年轻人真不得了。”  
“加油啊，可不要辜负我们的期望哈哈哈哈……”

如果当初走错了，这些人还会这么对自己说吗？但是如果走错了，难道刘昊然就不是刘昊然了吗？他们对自己的期待，究竟是因为我选对了，还是因为，我是刘昊然呢？

他忽然想起来吴磊告诉自己，有一次在某个品牌活动的现场，下面的老板们直言不讳地交流，你觉得他和刘昊然哪个好？哪个商业价值高？吴磊转过身去当作没听见，回头就微信刘昊然说，你看，他们在押宝呢。

哪儿学来的这词？刘昊然对于吴磊老气横秋的用词有些想笑。让他们押呗，押谁都是赢。

好大的口气啊刘昊然！对面笑了。

刘昊然对于这个词是不屑的。简直令活生生的人成了商品，贩卖的是形象，放在大厅中央供人观赏，也可成为资本驱使下身不由己的牺牲品。甚至说，押宝这个词本身就略带滑稽，人成了宝，那押错了，还算宝吗？

最终刘昊然达成两个结论：一，这宝物押对与否，从来非努力促成，也非努力可阻止；二，怪不得如今品牌代言人换得如此之勤。

“不会啊，努力肯定会有结果的。”刘昊然记得吴磊一脸天真又理所当然地回应。

于是他们又陷入了“努力更多还是命运更多”的月经争论中，而这场辩论直到分手都没分出过个胜负，每次都只能以刘昊然咬牙切齿地道“那你就去撞南墙吧！”为暂停，之后不定时重新打响。

现在的刘昊然面前是品牌方送自己的一堆鞋子，而他连打开鞋盒的兴趣都没有。他只想问问对方，现在还是这么想的么？

不过，真这么去问，未免也太不识趣了些。  
谁不都是很辛苦地活着吗。

/

高烧不退。

“去医院挂水吧，好不好？”助理担心地望着刘昊然，刘昊然勉强地抬起手示意不用了。  
他脑内一片混沌。一会儿闪过阿苏勒的皮草，一会儿是排队艺考时走廊里啪嗒啪嗒转着的风扇，一会儿是吴磊扒在沙发缝旁捡硬币，一会儿闪过那只猪那把刀和一片血红。  
刘昊然感觉自己快被烧死了。  
有一瞬间他想，就这样死了也不错。这想法若是平时肯定会吓他自己一跳，可谁叫这次他在发烧。

也不知道这股颓丧是哪里来的。

距离分手已经是半年前的事了，刘昊然并不觉得自己有什么陷在里面的理由，更何况是自己把对方甩了。甚至，生活也不应该为这个分手有太多变化，毕竟他们一年到头本也见不了几次面。当然，原本可以不是这样的，是他们选的。  
究竟为什么变了呢？刘昊然不知道。每次一这么想他就开始悲悲戚戚，一开始悲悲戚戚他就要一个人到小区的人工湖边坐一会儿，坐一会儿以后觉得冷，抱怨没人给自己披衣服，又意识到已经分手了，于是又开始悲悲戚戚。如此循环往复，刘昊然想罢了何必折磨自己。

可他从来就是个喜欢在心理上折磨自己的人。

鬼使神差地，他拨通了吴磊的手机。  
对方没接。

这世界果然总在变。刘昊然晕头转向地想着。连吴磊都不接我电话了。

他关上手机想要睡一会儿，却头疼欲裂。他心里很堵，想要找个人说话，可他竟发现没有人可以听他讲。不是不能讲，而是没人会懂。

大家都觉得，你已经发展得这么好了，还抱怨什么呢？是不是既得利益者在炫耀，得了便宜还卖乖？又会有人想，你不过是运气好些中了彩票。刘昊然也不否认，他的确算是中了彩票，可没人告诉他如何兑现，或者兑现后怎么处理。  
他握着彩票站在十字路口，想，还不如是一张火车票，至少知道，能往哪里走。

这真是一种痛苦的感受。

也不知是不是高烧作祟，刘昊然竟可以不顾脸面地持续拨打吴磊的手机，直到对方接通。接通那一秒，他几乎哭了出来，而后听到对方问自己有什么事吗？他的心一下子就沉了下去。

“没事就不能找你了吗？”刘昊然哑着嗓子。

之后想起这件事，他觉得自己果然是烧得脑子不清醒了，分手了还这样。可一会儿又觉得自己当时真的很精明，料准了以吴磊的个性不会挂电话。

他就在那儿对着手机絮絮叨叨地说，像以往一样。说诶听说了吗德州天然气爆炸了，哪儿哪儿又有大型枪击，你说这世界怎么一团糟啊。说感觉以前不是这样啊，连我俩刚在一起时都没这么糟。吴磊回答天天都有大事发生啊，是我们以前没注意到罢了。

刘昊然短暂地沉默了一会儿。  
“不是的。”

“不是的。世界变了。”  
他停顿了一下。

“吴磊，我也变了。”

吴磊心里一紧。

“我很怕自己变得功利，变得冷漠。”

“你没有啊。”吴磊的声音淡淡的。

刘昊然自顾自地说了下去：“我想回到过去，回到那些无忧无虑心思单纯的日子。每天也就想着做完作业去哪儿皮今天晚饭吃的啥。”  
“就因为这个我甚至回了趟平顶山，然后发现，我早就不属于那里了。”  
“可也不属于任何哪里。”

“说句难听的，井底之蛙跳出井，发现外面不如想象得那么好，可你让他再回去，可能吗？”  
“但你让我一直做井底之蛙，我又会想跳出来。”  
“是不是很矛盾？”

吴磊皱起了眉头：“不用这么说自己。”

安慰人一向不是吴磊的长项，兴许是因为从小受伤时也没什么人安慰他。同刘昊然还在一起时，他能做的最多的就是抱抱对方，为对方转移注意力，可现在回想起来，那好像并不适用。

他熟悉刘昊然。他知道对方只是需要一个倾诉者，任何人，可以是王磊李磊张磊，只是正好碰上了他这个吴磊。  
而自己却显得从未敞开过心扉似的。

“你是不是在忙？”刘昊然听到背景的杂音。

“嗯。”吴磊没有隐瞒。

“那……”刘昊然没想到吴磊会这么直接。放在以前如果是自己打电话，即使真的在忙吴磊也会骗他说不忙，非要自己先挂电话。  
“那我不打扰你了。”  
他狠了狠心。

“你注意身体。”吴磊的语气听不出什么变化。这让刘昊然有些愤恨，对方看来是很淡然地放下了，或者说，小孩子家本来忘事就快，只有自己还像个傻子似的在原地转圈圈。  
说不定听到刚刚那些话，对方还在心里嘲笑自己呢。

“再见。”刘昊然努力平静地说。

可对方沉默了，那沉默漫长到刘昊然以为对方忘了挂机。在他要按下挂掉前一秒，对方才像是感受到什么似的忽然开口。

“刘昊然。”  
吴磊听起来正踌躇着。  
“我特别理解你，只是，我也不知道该怎么说，才能令你好受些。”  
吴磊承认自己这是在心软，他不知道这是好是坏，可他无法对于这样的刘昊然无动于衷。  
“我只能说，‘归来仍是少年’是一种期许，难能可贵需要持之追求。而‘好好地’则是一种状态，它不伟大，却很重要。”  
“刘昊然，我希望你好好的。”

那一刻，刘昊然愣在那里，久违地有了哭泣的感受。  
也是意识到，自己放弃了多么好的一个人。

TBC


End file.
